Scream: Everyone Goes a Little Crazy Sometimes
by TheSinnerWithin
Summary: The killings from the movies have become a reality. With six killers on the loose will anyone be safe.  TWO-PART FINALE IS COMING SOON TO A THEATER NEAR YOU! Rated T for gruesome violence and language O3O
1. Chapter 1

Scream: Everyone Goes A Little Crazy Sometimes

-Chapter 1-

A/N: First off I would like to say that the idea for this story suddenly came to me in the middle of class. This story has NOTHING to do with the plot of Wes Craven's franchise; yes I am afraid that means no Sidney as the victim. Finally, I would like to give credit to the author, Billy Bob D, for the idea of having several killers with different costumes, and I give credit to his original Ghostface costume, Bloodred, that I will use in this fanfic. Enjoy!  
>*Disclaimer: None of these people are actually students attending Del Oro and Ponderosa and are fictional characters that take place at the high schools.*<p>

It was a normal, dreary school day at Del Oro High School, and Sara twiddled her thumbs absentmindedly on the surface of her desk in a mixture of boredom and annoyance. Her English teacher, Mr. Roberts drawled on and on about the works of Shakespeare. Her phone vibrated silently in her pocket and she reached in her pocket and quietly slipped out and held in her left hand out of the view of her teacher and stared down at the screen. The screen flickered and a message popped up, "_He could talk on forever." _Sara quickly shot back a text, "_I know right." _The messaging passed back and forth between the two until the end of the block.

Sara slipped her textbook and binder into her tote bag and got up and made to leave the class, but was stopped by Mr. Terrence. "I need to go to the office can you watch my classroom?" he asked. "Sure," she replied half-heartedly. He left the classroom and closed the door silently behind him. Sara paced across the classroom staring at the screen on her phone for new messages. She slipped her phone back into her front pocket of her skinny jeans. She absentmindedly drew on the whiteboard on the wall in the front of the class and dropped the Expo marker when the phone rang abruptly interrupting the eerie silence.

She raced over to her English teacher's desk and picked up the phone. "Mr. Terrence's class, English Department, student speaking," she said into the phone resting next to her ear. "Who is this?" asked a raspy voice. "Well, who is this?" she asked back. "Answer my question first and I will answer yours," replied the voice. "Sara Ornelli, so back to my question who are you?" asked Sara. "The question isn't who am I, rather than its where am I?" taunted the voice before mockingly laughing at her through the phone. Sara began to fill with dread now as she realized how dangerous the situation had gotten, "Well I'm not some grade schooler, so go find some kindergartner to play hide-and-seek with you." She slammed the phone and picked up her bag and turned for the door.

The phone rang again; Sara answered it impatiently, "Hello?" "You shouldn't have hung up on me, you little bitch. Now I'm going to slice you open and see what your insides look like," snarled the voice. Sara began to cry in fear and yelled, "LEAVE ME ALONE YOU CRAZY SON OF A BITCH!" She hung up the phone and raced for the door. A corpse crashed through a window in the back of the classroom and glass sprayed and scattered across the room. She screamed as she saw Mr. Terrence's lifeless eyes staring back at her. Blood and gore was smeared across his face and his shirt was coated in blood. The blood trickled across the desk he landed on and seeped into the carpet.

Sara turned and raced out of the classroom and ran down the main hall. The classroom door ahead of her swung open and Zombie Ghostface stepped out from behind it. He drew his knife menacingly from the sleeves of his torn cloak and charged at Sara. Sara screamed again and sprinted back down the hall and turned left and ran out the double doors. He scanned the campus quickly for anyone to help her and found it empty. She looked at the administration building and found the lights still on. She raced across the pavement and passed the bronze statue of the eagle staring proudly into the sky.

Sara ripped open one of the doors to the administration building and stopped before the stairs to the theater. Bloodred stood at the top of the stairs staring down at her without regret. She turned to run back out but found Zombie right behind her. She groaned in silent agony as his knife plunged into her flesh after piercing the fabric of her shirt. He ripped it out and blood welled out and splattered across the tile. He collapsed to her knees I pain and looked up at Zombie staring down at her. Bloodred, Scarecrow, Skeleton, and Ghostface stared stood by his side and they raised their knives in unison. Each sleek metal blade each found its target and sunk into flesh. Sara eyes glazed over and she twitched once lying sprawled on the floor and lay still forever more on the tile.

- Morning, Wednesday 8:00 A.M. -

Mrs. Farris' Cardio/Health class raced down to the track around the football field and lined up to do their daily run. Sophie looked at the center of the field adorned with the school insignia in paint. She noticed the two unmoving bodies in the center of the field and pointed and screamed. Mrs. Farris turned and raced across the field over to the two corpses. She covered in her mouth I an attempt to muffle her screams of horror at the gruesome display in the center of Golden Eagle Stadium.

The class was ushered away by members of the staff as Mrs. Farris stood motionless fixated on the scene. The police arrived in a flurry of sirens and squad cars pouring into the parking lot just outside the stadium and officers raced across the field to the bodies. A deputy ushered Mrs. Farris away and turned back to the grizzly scene.

The deputy turned to a CSI, "Who could do something like this; the killer mutilated a teenage girl and sliced open a teacher, what possible motive could they have?"

"Who knows? People get crazier and crazier every day as to their motives to kill another," shrugged the CSI.

"We better catch this guy before he strikes again," said the deputy.

"Or girl," muttered the CSI, "Women can do some pretty fucked up things man."

A group of teenagers stared down at the scene silently observing the officers work. "I wonder who did it," said Devon.

"You never know," whispered a redhead teenager.

"Oh please Tyler," said Sabryna, "It could have been you, you think of some pretty fucked up things."

Tyler smirked and turned to her, "As a writer, you must be creative in your works otherwise you do not attract the proper amount of attention from your fans."

Sabryna rolled her eyes, "Whatever dude, let's get out of here; the school board released everyone because of the murders and we are all free to go as we please."

Tyler smiled and slung his backpack over his shoulder, "Sick, I'm out of here; I'm going to visit with my friends at Ponderosa." He waved goodbye and headed down to the parking lot and got into his car and drove out of parking lot and sped down the arrow road and left the high school behind him.

**A/N: Dang, my fingers hurt now from typing that out so quickly. Anyway, one chapter down and two people dead. I hope you like the story so far; the plot behind the story is just beginning to boil. All hell is going to break loose at the two high schools depicted in the story. Oops spoiler, oh well. I already have this whole fanfiction planned out.** **See you next time, happy killings! Just kidding, killing people is bad! The popo will cart you off to prison, and then for some odd reason while there your butt starts to hurt. *grins evilly* Oh yah I went there, too far? Oh well, tell me how you liked it. Please review, favorite or PM me with input. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

- Mid-Afternoon, 3:50 P.M., Ponderosa High School -

Tyler parked his car and pulled the keys from the ignition. He got out of the car and shut the door. He stepped up onto the sidewalk and traversed the black pavement and down over to the tree where a group of teens sat conversing amongst themselves while eating lunch. A redhead looked up and noticed the approaching teen. She jumped to her feet and raced over to Tyler. Tyler embraced her and kissed her lips softly before she placed her forehead on his shoulder, "I missed you," she whispered to him.

"I know, "he murmured. They finally broke apart and he walked over to the group with her. "We were all released early because of some recent events happening at school, so I came to visit you guys," he said answering their unspoken question, "There were two murders on campus last night, the bodies were found on the football field this morning. I heard that it was a rather gruesome scene."

"Holy shit dude, I thought your school was supposed to be the good school," sneered Greg.

"Yah well, appearances can be deceiving," replied Tyler.

Paulina stared at the two clearly glaring at each other. She got up and checked her phone. "Well, our last class is starting soon so wait for a little and we will be out," she said to Tyler. She pulled Jessica to her feet, "Come on Jess, we have to go to class." Jess hugged Tyler before heading for their math class.

Tyler stared off after the teens and just lay down in the grass and closed his eyes.

- Woodshop -

Chase packed up his backpack and locked his locker before turning to meet the dark, endless depths of Ghostface's eyes. The cloaked figure stepped forward towards Chase, "Umm, hello, can I help you?" he asked. Ghostface nodded slowly and drew his blade from within his sleeve. Chase backed away slowly and raced for the door on the other side. He fumbled with the lock and whipped around and ducked under a vicious stab from Ghostface. Chase sprinted for the door on the other side of the shop. Ghostface casually tossed his knife free from his grip and it sailed across the room and pinned Chase to the wall before he could open the door.

Chase ripped it free and charged Ghostface with it, he tried to ignore his own blood and gore staining the blade. Ghostface pulled out a second knife and Chase bellowed in agony as the cold steel of it plunged into his torso. Ghostface sliced upward slightly and pulled it free. Blood bubbled and gushed to the ground and spattered across his mask and Chase's face. Chase dropped the knife and collapsed. Ghostface turned to the tools scattered across the shop, Chase swore if the mask could have grinned back at him it would have. Ghostface lifted Chase with difficulty and Chase struggled. The table saw activated as his back engaged it by pushing the button accidently. Ghostface forced him lower and lower until the spinning blade was inches from his skin. Ghostface stabbed him again and Chase grew too weak to struggle. His eyes glazed over and he twitched aggressively as the blade cut deep into his spine and blood and gore spattered the table and floor around it.

Chase clenched his fist before lying forever still. Ghostface turned away from the gruesome scene and snuck out the back door to the shop. The front door opened as Mr. Kiernan returned from his lunch break. He entered the shop and nearly vomited at the scene before him. Blood was everywhere and gore coated most of the saw blade and the bones of his spine were mutilated and the flesh was torn away. His body was still in an unnatural position and Mr. Kiernan called the police.

The bell rang and children streamed from classrooms and raced to their rides to be free of this figurative prison. Sirens flared down the road and police cruisers pulled into the parking lot. Jessica, Paulina, Greg, Kevin and Alex walked up to Tyler.

"I wonder what happened?" asked Jessica.

Kaira came running up to the group, "Oh my god, did you guys hear? Chase was murdered in the woodshop building."

Tyler stood there shocked beyond words. "W-Why Chase?" he stuttered.

"I don't know do I look like a goddamn CSI?" asked Kaira.

Tyler shook his head as she left. "Well let's go shall we?" he asked, "We can go hang out somewhere."

They all texted their parents and walked over to Tyler's car parked beside the curb in the roundabout. He opened his door and got in and then started the car up. He pulled out from the curb and drove out of the lot. The car sped down the street and headed into town. The car sped past shops and pulled into a shopping center with a Starbucks coffee shop on the corner of it. Tyler parked the car and they raced for the couches inside and Jessica and Tyler stood in line to order everyone's drinks.

Tyler sipped at his Frappuccino and pulled out his phone before turning on Dubstep. They all worked on homework and talked about the most random things. Kevin broke the silence, "So who do you think did it?"

"Honestly, I have no idea, but I know one thing, it takes an iron stomach to do something as revolting as what we were told," said Tyler.

"Oh honestly, with the videogames you play, you would think you wouldn't be phased by that kind of stuff," said Greg dryly.

"Are you implying that I killed Chase?" asked Tyler.

"Well did you?" asked Kevin abruptly.

"Of course not, why would I risk my future?" he replied.

One of the employees turned on the flat-screen mounted on the wall in front of them. The news flicked on and a reporter standing in front of Ponderosa started speaking into her microphone, "Just a few hours ago, a horrific crime occurred at this high school. In the middle of school, a student was brutally murdered in this school's woodshop. Police are baffled by the extremity of this crime. Video cameras positioned around the shop caught snapshots of the suspect." A picture of Ghostface appeared on the screen.

"Oh my god, they are using the Ghostface costume from Scream!" yelled Jessica.

"If that's true, and the murders at Del Oro and Ponderosa are linked then we all are like in super danger," said Tyler.

"Hopefully, this doesn't become a killing spree or our schools could get shut down for good," said Paulina.

Tyler looks back up at the screen and Ghostface's eerie and mocking mask is staring back at him as if telling him there' nothing he can do to save the ones he loves or any of his friends. The white mask simply stared at him mercilessly an image that would surely haunt him for the rest of his life.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok after reviewing my story over on myself, I noticed several errors in my first chapter. Please feel free to tell me because I don't have a beta reader to go over my stories. I also noticed that the chapters seemed short on the site itself too, so tell me if you would like longer chapters. And finally, I also noticed that I have been kind of heading away from the Ghostface cliché. I promise to have more of the famous phone calls and extend out the killings themselves they seem awfully short when you read them. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter and the many more to come. Let the killings resume ;)**

- Morning, Del Oro 7:20 A.M., Welding Shop -

Cameron walked into the shop through one of the doors off of the classroom. Mr. Sanchez was sliding sheets of metal onto shelves off of a truck, and turned to Cameron, "Is there something you need, Cameron?" asked Mr. Sanchez. "Yah, I just came in to work on some of my welds in Arc Welding," said Cameron.

"Can I trust you to watch the shop?" asked Mr. Sanchez.

"Of course, I won't blow the place up," he replied.

"Ok I will be back in like ten minutes I have to take care of things in the office," said Mr. Sanchez.

Cameron snatched a piece of metal off of the cut rack and headed for the arc booths while inspecting the metal. He turned and grabbed a helmet and gloves. A black gloved hand crept across his face and covered his mouth in a tight grip. Cameron struggled and tried to shout with help, but only muffled yells echoed. Cameron's eyes widened in fear as a knife slid out of the sleeve of a torn cloak. Cameron elbowed the killer and turned around to stare into the bottomless depths of the eyes of a greened and cracked mask. He cocked his head and charged forward. Cameron was ready and threw a punch; Zombie ducked under it and slashed Cameron's forearm easily ripping through the cloth and his skin. Blood welled and droplets spattered across the floor.

Cameron cried out in pain and gripped the table. He dove under it and popped out the other side. Zombie peered under it and popped back up to see Cameron armed with a chisel. He hurled it at Zombie and it soared past his head and stuck into the wall. Zombie jumped over the table and jumped once more at Cameron hi knife raised as he poised to strike. Cameron fell beneath Zombie's weight and his knife plunged into his chest. Zombie got up and dragged Cameron over to the shear. He threw him in and engaged its motor. Cameron struggled and screamed for help as the blade began to lower. Zombie seemed to cringe as the blade sliced down with a sickening crunch.

-5 Minutes Later-

Mr. Sanchez walked into the Welding classroom and sat at his desk with his back to the door. He entered grades into the computer and Zombie slid nimbly behind the door and waited until Sanchez closed the door behind him to make his escape. Mr. Sanchez walked out into the welding shop and swore at the sight in front of him. Extension cords were hanging from the ceiling marred with blood and gore and were tied to various body parts surrounding Cameron's decapitated head. Blood was everywhere and the shear was covered with blood and dripped down into the scrap trough. A chisel was protruding from the wall next to the arc booths and blood was splattered in other places around the shop along with holes in the tables where a knife had struck.

Mr. Sanchez swore loudly again, "This means A LOT of paperwork."

He turned and left the shop before calling the police department. Squad cars poured into the parking lot and police officers streamed through Senior Court. "Talk about déjà vu," said Tyler.

"There has probably been another killing on campus," said Sabryna.

As if on cue, the intercom blared, "ALL STUDETS ARE TO RETURN HOME IMMEDIATELY! DEL ORO HIGH SCHOOL IS TEMPORARILY SHUTTING DOWN IN LIGHT OF THE RECENT EVENT ON CAMPUS! HAVE A GREAT WEEKEND!

Tyler's phone shook in his hand as a message came to life on the screen as well as his on his friend's cells. "_There's a party at Eric's house tonight, 1033 Seraphina Lane."_

- Vietnam Trail, Del Oro High School 7:30 P.M. -

Zombie stood beside the lush undergrowth surrounding the dirt trail. Scarecrow, and Ghostface stood to his left and Bloodred and Skeleton stood to his right.

"Three of us will strike at the party tonight. I, Bloodred, and Scarecrow will head over to the party. Skeleton and Ghostface, you have your own personal agendas," said Zombie.

"Then we better head off, we have places to go and people to kill," said Bloodred.

The group split and headed down opposite ends of the trail. Zombie, Bloodred, and Scarecrow disappeared into the dark night.

- 1033 Seraphina Lane, 8:00 P.M. -

Tyler walked across the lawn to the green two-story house filled with people and music blasting out of stereos inside. He opened the front door and stepped inside. He headed through the crowd and entered the kitchen before putting down a case of beer on the counter. He walked back out to rejoin the partying crowd. Drunken teens were grinding on the makeshift dance floor in the center of the living room. Teens were huddled on the couches and conversed among each other. Haley tugged on her boyfriend's hand as she led him up the staircase to the bedrooms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and came in close until their lips almost brushed against each other. The scent of liquor and cologne enveloped her every sense and pulled her in closer until their lips met.

Ryan pushed open the door with one hand completely focused on Haley. Ryan and Haley walked through the doorway. Ryan looked past Haley to see Scarecrow standing in the bedroom. Ryan broke the kiss and pushed Haley aside. Scarecrow's knife slashed Ryan's throat and Ryan fell backward collapsing onto the floor in the hall and clutched at the blood pouring from his throat. Haley screamed as she watched her boyfriend die before her and ran out the bedroom with Scarecrow in pursuit. Haley raced for the master bedroom and slammed the door on Scarecrow.

He pushed his way in and forced the door slowly. Haley pushed against the door with her back forcing it closed. Haley gasped as the tip of Scarecrow's knife slipped through the wood in the door and pierced through her skin. The blade dug in deeper and deeper until a thin trickle of blood streamed down her back. Haley pulled herself off of the knife. Scarecrow stabbed again and again at the wood panels until they split. He punched the door and a small piece broke free. His tan mask gazed at her through the hole in the door. Haley began to cry and scream hysterically as Scarecrow made the hole wider and wider. He reached his arm in and turned the lock. She scrambled for the window and threw it open as he burst into the room. Haley punched the screen out and began to climb out the window.

Scarecrow slammed the window down on her back and she cried out in pain. Scarecrow pulled her back inside and threw her through the glass. She tumbled across the shingles and stopped at the end. He stepped out through the broken glass and crept over beside her. She opened her eyes to see Scarecrow standing over her with his knife held above his head. She cried out, "Why?" Scarecrow said nothing and cold steel plunged into flesh.

Deputy Anderson picked up the phone ringing on his desk. He answered it, "Hello?"

"There's quite the party going on at 1033 Seraphina Lane, I'm having quite the fun in this madhouse. They never see me coming; no one has noticed each of their friends being picked off one by one. Oh yes, I have already gotten to see a couple people's insides at this party. I think I have enough time to slice a few more up before the police arrive," said Ghostface.

"Listen here you sick bastard, when I get a hold of you I am going to shoot you on sight. None of these people you have killed deserve to die," yelled Anderson. Several officers got to their feet at Anderson's sudden outburst. Deputy Anderson wrote down the address of the party down on paper and held it up. Officers grabbed their guns and raced out of the police headquarters' to their squad cars.

"Oh spare me the lecture deputy. There is always a reason, a motive, to end another's forsaken life. You see it's all just a game, except there's only one winner in this game, and it's me," said Ghostface, "Oh and deputy, good luck on your quest to kill me. Remember you can't kill a ghost."

Anderson put down the phone as Ghostface hung up. He ripped open the file cabinet below his desk and snatched up his Colt 45. He shoved open the door and raced to his squad car to join up with the others already on their way.

Bloodred stepped out of the closet in the living room. Bloodred stabbed through the laptop that was playing the party's music. The music slowed and faded away from the speakers. The teens looked up at Bloodred. Eric came into the room and saw his ruined laptop next to Bloodred, "COME ON MAN, I JUST BOUGHT THAT LAPTOP!" Bloodred turned to the furious teenager and slashed his throat. Eric slumped against the wall amidst the chaos that just ensued. Teenagers raced for the front door but found Scarecrow in the doorway.

Scarecrow struck down the tens nearest to him. Blood splattered across the walls and floors as teens fell beneath the knives of Bloodred and Scarecrow. Teens raced out into the backyard only to find Zombie standing in front of the pool.

"Now where do you children think you are off to?" asked Zombie.

- 10 minutes later -

Deputy Anderson jumped out of his car and pulled his gun from his holster running up to the house. His cell phone rang, "Hello?" he answered.

"Deputy, you are in for a little treat. It's time for you to become the next player in my game. Here are the stakes: if you don't answer three question correctly my captives will all die," said Zombie.

Deputy Anderson looked through the open door to see the bloodbath inside the house. Bodies were littered across the living room and the stair as far as the deputy could see, he could even see one or two lying in the kitchen. "Please just let the survivors go, they are just kids, they did nothing wrong."

"If you answer my questions right they will all be set free, so shall we start? Who was the main character and sole survivor in all of the Scream franchise?" asked Zombie.

"Sidney Prescott," said Deputy Anderson easily.

"Correct," said Zombie, "Two more and they all live. What is the name of the killer in the Texas Chainsaw Massacre?"

"Leatherface," answered Anderson easily.

"I think you must like horror movies deputy you are going through these like a pro. Well one more and they all live. Who is the killer in the first Friday the 13th?" asked Zombie.

"Jason," said Anderson," Everyone knows that."

"I am sorry that's incorrect, now they have to die," said Zombie.

"NO IT ISN'T I HAVE SEEN THE MOVIE FIFTY GODDAMN TIMES! JASON IS THE KILLER," yelled deputy Anderson.

"If you were a true fan you would know that, in fact, Jason's mother was the original killer, and that Jason didn't show up until the sequel," snarled Zombie.

Chains rattled as the cinderblocks they were bolted too fell into the pool. The survivors were slowly dragged in after them. Their screams pierced the night as the vanished beneath the surface of the water still struggling to break free of the chains.

Zombie and Bloodred opened the gate and motioned to Scarecrow. "Come on Scarecrow," they both cried out urgently.

Scarecrow pulled out a camera and videotaped the teens struggling for air and to climb to the surface. One by one they all stopped struggling and their eyes stared hopelessly up at Scarecrow. He closed the camera and slid it back within the confines of his cloak. He turned to leave but found Deputy Anderson pointing a gun at his head. The gate slammed shut behind Scarecrow.

"How could you kill all of those kids, they had futures and a life to live out. You took that luxury away from them. Now I'm going to take yours," snarled Anderson spitting with rage. He slammed the hammer down on his handgun and pulled the trigger. A bullet hole smoked in the center of the forehead of Scarecrow's tan mask. Scarecrow fell backwards into the pool dead before sinking to join the others.

Anderson stared down into the pool at the dead killer joining his victims, "One down a few more sick fucks to go," he whispered.

**A/N: Booyah! Another chapter done.** **I love how this chapter turned out and I hoped you enjoyed it. This time I added a lot more killing in, and the pool idea suddenly came to me while writing it so I put it in. See you next time bye bye! Please review, I know you all are reading I can see the stats on my tory traffic. It really help to hear your input, I really don't care if its signed or not. The chapters just escalate from here so…keep reading and I will keep typing.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

- 1 Week Later, Ponderosa High School, Homecoming Dance -

:: School Farm ::

Zombie stood in front of a rustic barn with the doors agape and darkness filled the maw of the interior. Each killer held a candle in their hands which only illuminated their haunting masks. "It's unfortunate that we lost Scarecrow last week, but we must continue with our grand plan. I think that last week's message was enough to make them take us seriously. I think this week we will initiate a demonstration once again to show that they can't stop us."

"I am glad that we have refilled the missing member in our ranks, welcome Scarecrow. We hope you last longer than your predecessor and make better judgments," said Ghostface.

"Oh believe me I plan to live out my role until the end, and I know I will make far better choices than my predecessor," pledged Scarecrow.

"Only time will tell," said Skeleton.

"Can we get on with it I am itching to go slice up some people," said Bloodred sadistically.

Zombie nodded, "Everyone knows the plan by heart. Happy killings," he laughed.

The candles snuffed out one by one, until only Zombie remained. He held up a gloved hand and pinched out the flame vanishing into the thick darkness.

:: Gym ::

A police officer made his round around the gym turning towards the locker room. The boy's locker room door slammed shut in front of him. He put a hand on his holster and opened the door. He entered the humid room and the lights flickered on and off. He saw a shadow flash past the row of lockers he was standing in. The showers turned on behind the officer and he spun around drawing his gun.

A locker door slams shut a few rows down from him and he moves toward it. "Is someone there?" he asked in a shaky voice.

Cruel laughter filled the locker room and the police officer flipped around in every direction looking for the source. The lights flickered off again and flickered back on. Bloodred was standing inches away from the police officer. He pulled his knife from his cloak and poised to strike. The officer looked over at the mirror by the sinks to see Bloodred behind him.

He spun around and Bloodred lunged and sliced upward along and ripped the knife free from the officer's torso. He sliced his wrist and kicked the gun aside as the officer collapsed spitting out blood. Bloodred flipped him over and looked down at the blood covered officer cocking his head as he tried to crawl away again. Bloodred walked over to him as he crawled towards the door to get help. He dragged the cop away from the door and dropped him on the tiles in the showers. He raised his silver blade high and the blade slashed through his throat. Blood poured from the wound and slid down the drain. The officer gurgled and twitched before laying still and staring up at Bloodred with a void look. Bloodred left the corpse and disappeared out the locker room door.

Kaira shoved open the doors to the gym and headed over to the bathroom across the way. She pushed open the door and trudged over to the ink. She pulled out some mascara from her bag and raised it to her eyelashes.

She stopped as a loud clang could be heard. She bent down and peered down to see brown boots step up onto the toilet accompanied by a tan, tattered cloak. Kaira grabbed her bag and headed to leave. The stall burst open and Scarecrow burst out of it brandishing his knife. Kaira screamed and raced out of the bathroom. Kaira took off her heels quickly and ran back towards the gym. Scarecrow tossed her knife and it struck Kaira straight in the back.

Kaira screeched in pain and collapsed on the grass. Scarecrow stood over her as Kaira pleaded incoherently. Scarecrow cocked his head and pulled out another knife. He raised it for the kill and plunged it in deep into her heart. She groaned in agony and then went limp. Scarecrow dragged her away back into the shadows of the moonlit night.

Music blasted and teens danced in the center of the gym. Tyler danced with Jessica and his friends as a Dubstep song came on. Greg and Paulina jumped up and down to the beat. Alex and Hannah soon joined the partying group. Strobe lights flashed everywhere over the crowd, and people conversed off to the side away from the partying teens. The DJ put on a slow song and everyone grabbed their dates for a dance. Tyler put his hands at Jessica's waist and swayed with her to the beat. She rested her head on his shoulder and he put his chin to her forehead.

Hannah and Alex were dancing together and disappeared into the crowd of couples. The song ended and then a teacher stepped up to a platform. Tyler, Jessica, Hannah and Alex stared up at the platform expectantly. "Without further ado, we have Student Body President Richard Ardelii to present tonight's awards." The lights went out and Ghostface was on stage in front of the microphone, "Unfortunately, Richard couldn't be with us today so I took the honor of presenting the awards in his place. He opened the envelope and read off the names, "Erica Sabilline and Derik Tomaselli come forward to claim your crowns."

The room went silent and no one moved forward. "Don't tell me you guys are a bunch of cowards," said Ghostface. "Many of you are wondering who I am," said Ghostface, "Many of you will never know my identity. As of now, you are all in my mercy. Is there anyone that would like to test my patience? The crowd stood as silent as a graveyard staring it fear up at their captor.

"But don't worry the police are already on their way to _save_ you," sneered Ghostface. Whispers spread through the crowd and people still stared up at the masked killer out of fear and caution. The mask stared back through haunting eyes that stared at you in a mocking look of regret and sorrow, considering what it was adorned for.

Zombie stood in the center of the small amphitheater outside the theater. Bloodred stood at the top of the steps. "The police are on their way," Bloodred said to Zombie.

"Then let's give them a show they will never forget," said Zombie. He picked up a huge metal case and handed it to Bloodred. "I think this will be more than adequate firepower to knock them down a few notches.

Zombie swore if Bloodred could have grinned at the moment, he would have. Bloodred picked up the case and slung it over her shoulder and walked away, fading into the dark night.

Police cruisers tore down Ponderosa Road drawing near to the captive high school. "I don't know what's going through those guy's heads, they can't possibly escape this time," said Deputy Anderson to his partner.

"Maybe they aren't looking to escape this time," said the deputy," And they just want to take as many people as they can with them." Deputy Anderson turned around the zigzagging bend and through the windshield of the police cruiser in front of them; he saw Bloodred standing in the middle of the road.

His partner squinted into the night, "What is he holding?"

Realization dawned on Anderson and he yelled, "RPG!"

Bloodred pulled the trigger and the squad car in front disappeared in a ball of fire. The squad car ripped into pieces and a chunk tore through the roof of Deputy Anderson's squad car. The car tore in half and his partner spiraled through the air and crashed in a dense patch of forest. Police cars swerved and crashed into each other.

Bloodred pulled out a detonator and the street in front of him disappeared into a blazing inferno. Smoke billowed from the scene and the flames cast flickering shadows across Bloodred's mask. Bloodred looked in front of him and saw Deputy Anderson crawling away from the scene. Bloodred cocked his head and pulled him up to his mask, "Deputy Anderson? You are coming with me; our leader would like to exchange a few words with you."

The fire still raged on and smoke billowed into the night. Emergency vehicles sped to the scene and news vans and helicopters tore through the starlit night.

A woman stood with a microphone and her camera crew was standing about ten yards from the scene. "Going live in 5, 4, 3, 2, and 1."

The reporter lifted the microphone to her lips, "God evening, we are live at Ponderosa Road in the tow of Shingle Springs where a disaster has occurred. We have been told that the police were en route to Ponderosa High School when a costumed man wielding an RPG took on the squad cars. We have been told there were no survivors but there are still two bodies still unaccounted for. We have also been told that the governor has finally taken a course of action against the recent events and as called in the National Guard to deal with the hostage crisis at Ponderosa High School."

Zombie watched the news report on his phone and sneered, "Let them come, this means war." Zombie hacked into the news stream and turned on his webcam. "I know everyone watching the news knows of the hostage crisis at the Homecoming Dance at Ponderosa High School. So here are my orders, any retaliation against will result in swift retribution among us and the opposing forces. With every attempt at freeing them one will die. Our motives should be clear to you by now, vengeance and freedom. After we deem this over, we will escape and all who pursue us _will _die. Have a great night, California and the rest of the world."

The feed cut off and he turned to the other killers beside him, "Get ready they are coming and they are going to hit hard."

**A/N: Well there's another chapter, sorry if it seemed rushed. Hope you like lurkers please review; I would like some feedback anonymous or signed with a penname. Chap 5 is coming soon to a theater near you XD. Half way done with our dear fanfic, next chap is going to be longer so expect a later update than usual. This plot fluff will all come clear to you all soon towards the final three chapters. Bye now!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

-Dawn, Ponderosa High School-

Bloodred watched the massive armored jeeps roll into the parking lot. National Guard jumped out of jeeps and started to form a perimeter around the high school. She lifted a walkie talkie to her Father Death mask, "They just pulled in." The gravelly voice of Zombie came in, "Good, keep an eye on them. We can't afford any mistakes." Bloodred silently observed the soldiers and law enforcement mobilizing below.

-School Farm-

Zombie stood in the shadows watching a live feed of the events enfolding below through the video cameras around school. He zoomed in on the locker areas and noticed three law enforcement officers silently creeping through the lockers. Zombie motioned to Scarecrow, "Go deal with them." Scarecrow disappeared as the old barn door flung shut behind him.

Deputy Henry peered around the side of the school's library and motioned for his companions to follow him. He froze up when a Father Death mask passed the window by him. He noted the torn cloak exposing the fake rib cage inside the tear. The killer disappeared behind a row of bookshelves. Henry continued forward and cautiously opened the double doors inside the theater.

Deputy Alan entered from one of the side doors and Richards went up the stairs into the top floor of seating. Richards went to the railing and watched the other two searched through rows of seats and finally move up to the stage. The lights went out and the spotlights turned on the two officers on stage. Richards whirled around scanning through the dark for the person that switched them on.

Richards turned to his left to stare into the tan Father Death mask of Scarecrow. Steel flashed and Richards gasped as the blade sank deep into his flesh. Scarecrow ripped the blade free and blood poured onto the floor. Richards tried to limp for the stairs but Scarecrow grabbed the officer by the collar of his shirt and hurled him over the railing. Richards fell and slammed into the black tile with a sickening crunch of bones shattering.

Henry pulled out his handgun and opened fire into the dark near Scarecrow. Scarecrow ducked under a shot and disappeared out the exit. The curtains swung open behind them and a knife flashed slicing into Deputy Henry's arm and moving onto Deputy Alan's wrist. Ghostface kicked their guns off of the stage and watched the deputies carefully. Henry clutched at the cut trailing down to his elbow and blood seeped out from in between his fingers. Ghostface laughed mockingly at the wounded men and started forward menacingly.

Alan reached for his stun gun and Ghostface pressed a button on a remote in his hand. Slits opened in the floor and smoke shot up from below, shrouding the entire stage in wisps of it. Alan and Henry searched for the masked killer and saw a shadow flash to the left. Alan peered through the dissipating smoke and fake blocks of stone tumbled down from a prop and a tower lurched forward and crushed him beneath it. The tower fell apart and buried Alan's corpse in a pile of rubble. A rope shot up and a sand bag flew across the stage and knocked off of his feet.

Henry skidded across the slick wood and came to an abrupt stop near the edge of the stage. Ghostface walked slowly over to Henry who was desperately crawling for the stun gun on the other side of the stage. His breaths came in rapid gasps as he sucked in air desperately because his shattered ribs dug into his lungs.

Ghostface pulled his knife from within the sleeves of his cloak and grabbed Henry's foot dragging him to the center of the stage. He flipped the deputy over and drove the blade straight into his chest. He ripped it free and stabbed him in the heart and then slashed his throat to ensure the kill.

Sheriff Jenson watched his phone as a feed cut into all of the tablets, computers, and smartphones nearby. Spotlights shined up on the stage of the theater and the curtains slid open. Zombie's voice cracked into the live recording, "Let this be a lesson to all watching. Treachery shall not go unpunished. These three were found slinking around campus trying to save the hostages. They paid with their lives."

Pulleys churned and three ropes lowered into the view of the camcorder. It zoomed in on the corpse tied to the ropes. Blood caked their uniforms and some still trickled from their stab wounds onto the stage twenty feet below them. Their intestines trailed from large slashes in their abdomens and coiled around the rope tying them to it.

The sheriff and other officers watching shrank away from the scene, with bile rising in their throats they turned away in silent horror.

Ghostface's mask appeared as he slid in front of the recording, "We gave you our demands and you broke one of our rules. Now one must die!" The recording flickered out and apprehension spread through their ranks.

The National Guard set up a perimeter and several task forces slinked forward undetected and a sniper took aim at Skeleton standing guard on the roof. A gunshot rang out and Skeleton crumpled vanishing behind an edge on the roof.

Soldiers streamed across the campus and surrounded the entrances to the gym. They kicked the doors opened and several poured in with guns at the ready. The entered the gym and found it empty. Confusion spread through the soldiers and a faint beeping noise snapped them back to reality. They looked up at the doorway and a small timer chimed _0:05. _They sprinted for the exit and noticed the flashing detonators in trophy cases and strapped to the doors from which they came in. Screams of terror raised from some of their throats as the suspense built as they braced themselves for the inevitable.

Glass shattered as fire scoured the room eating everything alive and burst free from the shattered panes of glass. Soldiers dove from cover as shrapnel tore free from the destroyed building. Flames billowed from the main part of the gym and black plumes of smoke filled the sky. Panic broke through the ranks and soldiers scattered away from the wreckage along with law enforcement officers taking cover around campus.

The Sheriff snarled in fury, "Where did they take the children? They might have split them up around different areas of campus. Search every classroom and part of the school; they can't have gotten very far." Officers and soldiers a like scrambled in different directions to rescue the staff and children as well as apprehend the killers.

Corporal Cooper stood outside one of the classrooms in the Foreign Language wing. His companion kicked in the door and a lone tied up teacher stood in the center of the room. At thread snapped and a detonator flickered to life. The soldiers rushed in and cut the teacher free from the binding ropes. They scrambled for the doorway as the last seconds ticked away. The teacher stumbled out into the courtyard. The corporal glanced down at the charge glowing and counting down on the teacher's ankle. The soldiers dove aside as the man disappeared in a bright burst of fire.

Rubble rained down as shattered pieces of stone slammed against the doorway. Only splatters of blood and a massive crater in the center of the courtyard remained of the teacher. The soldiers cursed and discovered the rest of the classrooms surrounding the grizzly scene to be empty. They moved on to each wing and discovered every classroom empty and every last room or building on campus devoid of life. An eerie silence spread across the school and realization dawned on Cooper's face.

"THEY'RE AT THE FARM! IT'S THE ONLY PLAE LEFT! EVERYONE DOUBLE TIME TO THE SCHOOL FARM!" he bellowed across campus. Soldiers scrambled to the chain link fence surrounding the farm. A colonel drew his sidearm and shot off the lock and ripped the fence open. They raced across the soil and kicked open the creaky, old doors to the Steer Barn. Light poured in and children shielded their eyes from the sudden brightness. Soldiers poured into the room finding none of the killers inside.

They escorted the children into the late afternoon warmth and they trailed across campus over to their awaiting parents who clung to them tightly. Hugging them until they nearly slipped into unconsciousness from loss of air.

Tyler walked with his friends over to their families all intermingled and awaiting their return.

-Midnight, Abandoned Warehouse, Loomis, CA—

Zombie stood at the head of the gathering watching the other three stare at the ground. "Today, we lost another comrade-in-arms, slain by a sniper amongst the National Guard. I discovered the very same man died in the first of the explosions set around the school. Skeleton has been avenged and another of us can peacefully pass into the void."

"What will we do now?" asked Ghostface breaking the silence.

"I think the message has been etched into everyone's memories around the world," replied Zombie.

"The message was?" asked Bloodred.

"That no one could protect each other from us; we were like whispers in the wind. The gentle breeze gathered into a gale as we swept through the two towns adding huge amounts to our body counts, and now we will be figures of terror throughout history. But now, they will soon discover our identities. So we must escape to another country," said Zombie.

"Very well, we should leave at as soon as possible," said Bloodred.

"We first have to plan our escape, before attempting too. We should have a few hours head start to avoid the authorities so we will have plenty of time to escape," said Zombie.

"What do you suggest then? After all, _you_ are the mastermind behind this operation, Zombie," asked Ghostface.

"I think we should take a car, as they will track our license plates after they discover our identities. Head for the bay area and steal a boat and flee the country," said Zombie.

"You make it sound so simple," sneered Bloodred.

"Do you doubt our abilities? We could easily put this plan into motion and escape," said Zombie.

"All in favor of the plan raise your knife," said Ghostface.

Knives flashed from cloak sleeves and four pointed up towards the metal ceiling.

"Very well, then it's decided-" began Zombie.

"I don't care as long as I get to knock down the authorities a peg on the way," interrupted Bloodred.

Zombie nodded and the lights flickered before casting the room into darkness. Leaving only the Father Death masks glinting in the shadows.

**A/N: ^_^ Another chapter down! Only three to go until the two-part finale! I know exactly how this is going to end, and I rather enjoy the ending. But no spoilers :P PLEASE REVIEW! I would like to know more people's input on my writing, it helps me progress as a writer. I know you are lurking :D Anywho, see you next chap!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

-1268 Greenhill Lane—

Bloodred is aiming the camcorder at Zombie in a massive empty building. Zombie stepped into the camcorder's view. "Citizens of California and the rest of the country, by the time you see this it will be too late. The authorities will have discovered our identities, and will be in pursuit of us to prevent us from escaping. Be forewarned, _anyone _who gets in our way will be killed. Without escape, the murders that have plagued you for this past month will never end. Even if you manage to catch us or even kill us more will rise up in our place. The bloodshed will never end. Psychopaths will roam the world filling the oceans with the blood of their victims."

The lights slowly flick on row by row and at least a hundred cloaked figures bearing the traditional Father Death mask stared silently at the camera. "Do not despair through death you will see your loved ones again. We are ghosts you cannot stop us," said Zombie. He pulled his knife from within his sleeves and pointed it at the ceiling. A sea of knives rose in unison and pointed at the ceiling with him.

"LET THE BIRTH OF THE BROTHERS OF FATHER DEATH COMMENCE!" bellowed Zombie. Sinister laughter filled the room and the room faded into darkness.

-1390 Pear Tree Road—

Tyler stood by the window of his bedroom gazing out across the vast green lawn and over to the rippling pond. Jessica stood in the doorway, "Why are you upset?"

"Everyone is dying around us. It's a never-ending cycle of death; it's like something right out of a horror movie," he whispered. She wrapped her arms around him and whispered in his ear, "Let's just escape to some other country and escape this craziness."

"That would just put pressure on our families, and cast suspicion on us from the authorities," replied Tyler.

Ben stood outside the door listening to everything. "Do you regret anything you have done?" asked Jessica sitting beside him resting her chin on her knees. "One thing," he said softly. "Which is?" asked Jessica.

Ben tensed up and pressed himself against the door. "That our _friends _just can't mind their own damn business," snarled Tyler. A knife penetrated the wood of the door and plunged through his left cheek. He gasped and blood trailed down the door. He stumbled away and Zombie kicked the door open. Ben stumbled down the hall with Zombie giving chase. He grasped the doorknob to the front door and ripped it open.

Ben screamed as a knife flashed and ripped into his stomach. He looked up into Scarecrow's mask and gasped out a silent plea. Zombie was standing behind him and watched him collapse to the hardwood floor. Blood oozed across the floor and gathered at the feet of Scarecrow. Ben faintly squinted up at Scarecrow. Scarecrow raised a gloved hand and pulled the mask free. Blonde locks fell and icy blue eyes stared down at Ben.

"Hello Ben," sneered Jessica and then delivered the final blow. Zombie removed his mask, and red hair fell onto his face.

"We need to clean this up and get rid of the body," said Tyler. Ghostface and Bloodred walked up the steps and entered Tyler's house. "It's almost time to leave; the video will be uploaded any moment," said Ghostface.

Bloodred dragged the body out of the house and disappeared into the woods with the corpse. Jessica cleaned up the blood and dragged several huge suitcases to the car. She slammed the trunk and threw her mask onto the passenger seat.

Tyler got into the driver's seat as Bloodred and Ghostface jumped into the back seats. Tyler turned on the car. The car slowly sped out of the driveway and disappeared down the road.

-Sheriff's Office, Shingle Springs—

The flicked on the TV in the corner and news appeared on the screen. He turned up the volume and the reporter's voice filled the room. "Channel 12 News received this shocking video today and a copy has been sent to law enforcement as evidence in a series of crimes. She faded out and Zombie appeared on the screen.

"_Citizens of California and the rest of the country, by the time you see this it will be too late. The authorities will have discovered our identities, and will be in pursuit of us to prevent us from escaping. Be forewarned, anyone who gets in our way will be killed. Without escape, the murders that have plagued you for this past month will never end. Even if you manage to catch us or even kill us more will rise up in our place. The bloodshed will never end. Psychopaths will roam the world filling the oceans with the blood of their victims._"

The lights flicked on row by row and at least a hundred Father Death masks stared at the screen. Sheriff Jenson stared in silent horror as the camera glided past rows and rows of people clothed in the costume of Ghostface.

The other officers gathered around the TV and watched as they raised their knives in unison.

"_Let the birth of the Brothers of Father Death commence," bellowed Zombie._

The video faded out to another room and each of the killers unmasked themselves and Tyler smirked at the screen, "Good luck in the chase."

Tyler sped down the interstate swerving through traffic as he noticed sirens flashing a few miles back. "They traced us pretty quick," said Bloodred, she pulled her mask free. Tyler looked at her through the mirror, "Sabryna, if they get to close open that huge metal case next to you. I bought some ammo for your favorite toy."

Sabryna smirked and stared as the police cruisers sped down the highway towards them. Tyler swerved through traffic, weaving through lanes. Tyler frowned as he noticed sirens in front of them too. He flicked open the sunroof and Sabryna stood up, with her hair whipping about in the wind. She stared down the sights of the RPG and aimed at the police in front of them.

"Suck on this, assholes," she whispered. She pulled the trigger and the center police car disappeared in a ball of flame and tumbled down the freeway and took its companions with it. They rolled over the overpass and a plume of fire and smoke followed it. They raced through the wreckage and flames and turned down an exit ramp. Police cruisers streamed after them and some attempted to cut them off at the bottom of the ramp.

She loaded another shot into the RPG and aimed at one of the concrete pillars of the overpass. They passed through and she pulled the trigger. The column collapsed o two police cars. Stone fell from the overpass and most of the cars disappeared under chunks of the overpass. Flames rose from the destruction and Tyler stared at the sign in front of him. _San Francisco 100 miles._

A/N: Another chapter done! Almost all of the killers have revealed their identities and their escape is in progress. Who will win? The killers or the authorities. I know but you don't :P Please review and in the next two chapters is the lead-up to the two part finale! Thanks for reading. The Brothers of father death bid you good night, you might just not wake up ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

-Evening—

The car sped down the interstate as traffic dispersed to let the pursuing emergency vehicles through as well. Tyler grabbed a pistol from the dashboard and shot of a link of chain restricting the cars from falling off of the back of a huge truck. The chain snapped and whipped through the windshield of a police cruiser slicing deep into the neck of the driver. The cruiser swerved and slammed into the concrete barricade. Cars slid off the back of the truck and they tumbled into the police cruisers. Tyler sped through the chaotic traffic putting distance between the police.

The sound of helicopters could be head in the distance behind them. Sabryna saw the first of them appear above an overpass. "They aren't going to stop at anything to try and catch us. They sent in helicopters," she said over her shoulder.

"Hopefully the initiates get to the checkpoints in time. Otherwise, we are screwed," replied Tyler. He glanced at the clock, _6:15 P.M._ "We are going to reach Vallejo in ten minutes. We will meet up with the others there."

"Sabryna, take down a few of those helicopters before they open fire on the car," said Jessica. Sabryna nodded and reloaded her RPG she peered out the sunroof and ducked to dodge a bullet from a gunner in a helicopter. She glared and took aim on the helicopter. She squeezed the trigger and the rocket hurled free from the car spiraling up at the helicopter.

The helicopter tried to dodge the rocket and it struck the side of the cockpit destroying it in seconds. The helicopter crashed from the sky dropping flames and slag on cars and police cruisers nearby. The helicopters slammed through an overpass and dug into the pavement at least ten feet deep and fifteen feet wide.

Smoke billowed out from under the overpass and Tyler glanced at a side mirror. He saw a group of small sirens tear down an exit ramp after them. "Shit, motorcycles. Sabryna how good are you with assault rifles?" he asked.

"Where are you getting all these weapons?" asked Ghostface.

"From underground markets, mostly, but Sabryna infiltrated a military base a few weeks ago and snatched up some pretty useful _items_," replied Tyler, "So can you?"

"Easy targets I have been around weapons since I was a little girl," she replied. She slammed a clip into an AK-47 and cocked it. She quickly popped out the sunroof and rapidly fired at the motorcycles. She laughed evilly as they swerved to avoid the swathe of bullets and crashed into each other creating a cloud of dust. Three of the motorcycles burst free from the wreckage and still pursued the fleeing car.

The drivers snatched sub machine guns off of their hips and fired at the car. Sabryna ducked under a flurry of bullets. Everyone covered their faces as glass shattered and flew everywhere from a spray of bullets. Sabryna snarled and opened fire again She hit the fuel tank of the lead motorcycle and it disappeared in a ball of fire knocking the other two off of their motorcycles.

Sabryna grinned and tossed the gun aside. Tyler looked up at the overpass and saw five Father Death costumes standing near the concrete railing. Police sirens wailed as more cruisers rushed to stop the killers in their tracks.

The Ghostface Initiates slung RPGs over their shoulders and pulled the triggers. The wave of rockets surged forward and completely destroyed a massive section of the Interstate. Black smoke filled the sky from the wreckage of law enforcement vehicles and ordinary cars and trucks. The Ghostface Initiates vanished as their vehicles sped away from the apocalyptic scene.

Tyler sped onward and turned onto an exit ramp driving into Vallejo. The vast small ports and marinas came into view and Tyler drove deeper into the city. They hid their car deep in a parking lot. Tyler opened the trunk and opened a suitcase handing Ghostface a new costume. She pulled her mask free and stared at the tan and tattered cloak. "Scarecrow, but Jessica is Scarecrow," said Ghostface.

"Not anymore, you are Scarecrow," said Tyler. Paulina snatched up the new costume and slid the cloak on before sliding the mask over her face. Tyler turned and opened another case; he pulled out a golden cloak with a gold hood and blue mask. He handed the new costume to Jessica and she rose staring up at Tyler who was hidden behind a golden cloak and pearl white mask. "Rise, Mother Death to become the second of the leaders of the Brothers of Father Death," said Father Death.

Father Death turned to Bloodred and Scarecrow, "You two are also higher figures of authority in the Brotherhood. But we shall hold higher authority over the matters. You two will aid in the training and become advisors to us to aid the Brotherhood in its rise to perfection," he said.

"Should we go meet up with the others accompanying us?" asked Mother Death.

"Let's go," said Father Death to the others. He walked through the hedges and he opened the small side gate for maintenance staff and they snuck inside the amusement park. Roller coasters roared on tracks over their heads the momentary rush blowing their cloaks about. Father Death slinked in between the various buildings and small alleys careful to avoid being seen by any staff.

A custodian appeared out of a doorway and Father Death slashed his throat with a flick of a wrist. Bloodred and Scarecrow tossed the body in a dumpster. They continued on until they reached a small spread of jungle surrounded by a fence. Father Death crossed the undergrowth and headed up the steps into the stone temple. "A most magnificent addition to the park it will be," he said.

"I have always respected the tiger for their cunning and fierceness. This addition to the park is a symbol let us show that the symbol involves us," said Mother Death. She pulled out her knife and carved the costume of Father Death into a pillar. Ghostface costumes slid out of the shadows enveloping the corners of the room. They respectfully bowed their heads to Father and Mother Death. "Welcome to the Temple of the Tiger, we found this a fitting a rendezvous point," said one of the Ghostfaces.

"It's time to leave for San Francisco. We must hurry so that the law enforcement don't have time to catch up," said Mother Death.

"Mother Death, it would seem that they already have," said another Ghostface.

"As we speak law enforcement are swarming the park," said a third Ghostface.

"You knew of this," snarled Father Death in cold fury.

"We all did. We thought of it as a chance to prove our abilities in your eyes so we can rise above the others," said the last.

"Very well," said Father Death, "Let's get to the marina as quickly as possible."

They left the temple and dispersed into the jungle. Father Death watched people start to evacuate the park. "Great there goes our plan to hide in the crowd," said Mother Death. Officers streamed across the pavement as the rides and rollercoasters rolled to a stop. They started to investigate the rides and buildings one by one searching for the fugitives.

"Let's have a little fun with them," said Father Death. He slinked in between two buildings and snuck up to a rollercoaster. He turned on the power to the ride. The police officers tried to jump off the ride but the cars shot forward and started to climb. They tried to lower the knee bar to strap themselves in but it jammed. Father Death switched it to full speed and the coaster nearly derailed as it shot down and went into a loop. The police officers clung to the knee bar with all their might as the cars neared the top of the loop. The bolts creaked an popped out one by one unable to bear the weight of the two officers. The knee bar broke free from the car and the officers plummeted fifty feet to the pavement below.

Father Death shut off the power and slipped away behind a building as five officers rushed to the dead officers. Father Death stopped and hid when three officers came to the end of the small alley between the buildings. They cautiously crept down the alley checking every doorway for a killer in hiding.

A knife flashed and dug into one of the officer's throats. Mother Death sprang out and took down the other cops with her spare knife. She wiped the blade clean and ripped the other knife from the retching officer's throat. "You can come out now," said Mother Death.

Father Death stepped out from behind a doorway, "We need to find the others and leave before my officers arrive," he said.

Mother Death peered around the corner to see ten officers rushing towards the alley. They rounded the corner to find the three corpses and the rest of the alley empty. The four initiates dropped from the roof onto the officers and cut them down. Bloodred and Scarecrow raced at the officers from behind and cut the survivors down before they could fire a single shot.

"We need to leave, now," said father Death. The others nodded and they snuck out the maintenance gate that they had originally come through. The four initiates jumped in their car. "Put your stuff in our car and get in," said one of the initiates, "They already have a description of your vehicle and will be hunting it down."

"Fine, but we need to hurry to the marina," said Father Death.

They slammed their doors and the car pulled out of the parking lot. They turned down a street and headed into the marina. They grabbed their bags and tossed them onto the nearest boat. Bloodred ran up to the boat's controls and hotwired it as fast as she could.

The boat roared to life and they loaded the last of their stuff on. Scarecrow closed the small little metal door behind her and retreated to below deck. Helicopters tore through the sky above Vallejo searching for the fugitive killers.

The boat sped down the channel and began the hour long trip to San Francisco. Father Death sat at a huge table with Mother Death, Scarecrow, Bloodred and three of the initiates. "When we get to San Francisco we are going to buy a new boat and the supplies to flee the country. We have to hurry and cast no suspicion on us while we are there. We are going to hire a group of people to take this boat and sail for Mexico."

"Where are we going?" asked Bloodred, "We can't just sail on forever."

"We are going to stop for fuel and supplies in Hawaii and stay there for a day. Then we are going to sail to Japan," said Father Death.

"Oooh, somewhere tropical. I like the beach," said Bloodred.

"It isn't a field trip," said Father Death, "Just a short pit stop before the long journey to Japan."

"Why are we hiring someone to take the boat?" asked Scarecrow.

"So the Navy blows the ship out of the water and convinces the world that they are dead. We are going to hide some Ghostface costumes aboard so they appear in the flotsam to confirm the authorities' suspicions," said Father Death.

**A/N: Another chapter down and only three more to go. Still no spoilers to the two part finale, but maybe a little spoiler in the end of the next chapter. Favorite, Review, the usual…I know everyone is reading I can see the stats. I liked my idea for Father Death and Mother Death's new costumes. Review with actual criticism not flames, and ideas for new chapters and the unanswered question depends on you. Do you wish to have a sequel to this story? Yes or No, in a PM or review would be nice. Otherwise, I'm not going to waste my time writing epic and bloody horror stories. Bye now!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**A/N: Welcome to the final chapter before the two-part finale of Scream: Everyone Goes a Little Crazy Sometimes. Enjoy! Hope you enjoy.**

The Golden Gate Bridge came into view through the early morning fog. An occasional helicopter still passed desperately on a manhunt to apprehend the fugitives. Father Death slid open the door to his private cabin on the ship and switched on a computer.

He pulled out a small flash drive from a pocket inside his cloak and plugged it into a USB port. He scanned through a list of folder and scanned through the funds available to him. He frowned at his account's current balance. _We could always sell the other weapons we acquired for our escape, he thought to himself._

He drew the remaining funds from his account and switched off his computer. He walked back out into the main cabin below deck and sat in an armchair beside Mother Death. "I see we have arrived in San Francisco," he said to the Initiate driving the boat.

"Yes, we should be docking in a few minutes, sir," he replied.

"Good we have some toys to sell to a few _associates_ of mine," he said.

"Very well, then we should start making preparations to leave for Hawaii," said Mother Death.

Father Death pulled his mask free and walked into his private cabin in the bedroom. He pulled open a small storage compartment underneath in the floor and tossed his costume inside. "I suggest everyone do the same. I don't think the authorities are going to smile and wave at anyone wearing these costumes," he said to everyone.

Bloodred and Mother Death tossed their costumes in the compartment followed by Scarecrow a few seconds later. The Initiates after her, and pulled the hoods of their sweatshirts up to obscure their facial features. Tyler waited for the others to return above deck and switched on his phone dialing the number of one of his contacts.

_"Hello?" _answered a rough voice. "It's me, I have the packages here care to come take a look?" asked Tyler. _"Which pier are you on?" _he replied. "Not a pier just a small marina near Pier 29," said Tyler. _"I will be there in five minutes," _he said.

A huge Cadillac SUV pulled up to the marina and three men got out the center one carrying a briefcase. Tyler stepped off of the boat and moved to the stairs down to the dock to greet his friend, "Jonathon so good to see you," he said with a warm smile.

"And you as well," replied Jonathon. He clamped a hand on Tyler's shoulder as a greeting. "I trust that your escape plan has succeeded so far?" he asked.

"So far so good," replied Tyler, "We are just in need of some funds right now."

"That's why I'm here to pick up some new toys," said Jonathon.

"Let's talk more inside," said Tyler. He opened the small metal door and walked onto the boat. Jonathon and his bodyguards filed onto the boat and descended below deck. Several metal cases adorned the table inside. Tyler walked over to the largest and longest and flicked open the latches and flipped the lid up. An RPG rested inside a velvet lined case with several rockets lined next to each other.

"Very nice, even though it's used," mumbled Jonathon examining it carefully. Tyler nodded and opened the next case filled with three military-grade weapons. "A modified AK-47, M-16, and an M-60, all but the Ak-47 are completely new and unused and each has its own case full of ammo," said Tyler.

He opened several cases full of ammunitions and handguns as well as a case full of three Mossberg shotguns. "I'm feeling generous today, and will give you fifty grand for everything," said Jonathon after a moment of silence.

"In cash!" asked Tyler surprised.

"In cash," replied Jonathon.

"You got a deal," said Tyler.

Jonathon's bodyguards took the cases off of the ship and loaded them into the back of their car. Jonathon stood on the dock, "I will keep in touch with you my friend. It was a pleasure doing business with you," he said.

"And you," replied Tyler, "Trust me we _will _meet again in the future, I'm sure of it."

Jonathon nodded and got left for his car. He drove away from the dock and disappeared down the street. Tyler and the others left the dock and walked into the city. "There's bound to be some place where we can buy provisions for the trip," he said to the others. They headed into the market and entered a small district of warehouses. They bought several crates of food and bottles of water. "We will come pick them up later," said Tyler handing him the money.

They left and headed for a huge marina near Pier 31. They walked past rows of boats and came on a small, white yacht for sale. Tyler walked up to the owner of the boat, "How much?" he asked.

"Twenty-five thousand," replied the owner gruffly.

Tyler handed him the cash and pulled out his cell phone, "Yah, can you deliver it to the huge marina by Pier 31. We are pretty close to the entrance near a small, white yacht you can't miss it," he said.

"Where did you get that kind of money for someone your age?" asked the man.

"I work for a company based in Hawaii and we needed a new boat and supplies to get there and use in the future," lied Tyler.

"Oh ok, you must be pretty smart to have a job like that at your age," replied the man.

Tyler smiled and waited for the truck to arrive while the others went back in town to finish getting supplies. Two workers jumped out of the truck and carried onto the ship and below deck. The others returned and carried in a couple boxes and bags full of stuff for the trip. Tyler helped load the rest of the stuff on and made a phone call really quick.

A car pulled up a few minutes later and six men stepped out of the black sedan. "I have a task for you Initiates," said Tyler.

"Which is?" asked one of the men.

"We need you six to throw the authorities off of our trail. Take the white boat with a green stripe closest to the stairs in the small dock and head for Mexico there are enough provisions left in there to get you there," ordered Tyler.

"Yes, sir," replied the men and got in their car and drove off.

Tyler got onto the yacht and the Initiates followed heading inside to start up the yacht. Sabryna sat on a chair in the front of the chair while Paulina and Jessica relaxed on lounges lying in the sun. Tyler sat down on a small armchair on the deck and the boat pulled out of the marina and churned out of the harbor.

The Golden Gate Bridge faded from view and only the open sea surrounded the yacht.

Tyler flipped open his laptop and plugged in a big green flash drive an emerald-colored light glowed and he logged in to the computer and opened the internet. He opened a live feed to the news and watched the reporter standing outside the entrance to the dock near Pier 29. Police officers swarmed the area and news vans pulled up to the pier.

Helicopters passed overhead and the reporter was blocked out by the noise for a moment. "We have received word that only an hour ago, a stolen ship was docked here hijacked by the fugitive mass murderers now called the Masked Ones by local authorities. The authorities requested for the Navy to be called in and are on an intercept course with the ship right now," said the reporter.

The feed cut out and a satellite feed zoomed in on the fugitive ship sailing for Mexico. A destroyer came into view in the distance. With every moment, the destroyer drew closer until they were only a mile apart. Cannon on the destroyer pivoted around and took aim. The boat disappeared into a ball of fire and flotsam spread across the water where the boat was moments ago. The destroyer sailed onto the scene and the camera zoomed in on several Ghostface masks floating in the water.

**A/N: Okay! Another one down, two-part finale here we come! Hope you liked it, review, favorite you know the drill. We are going to Hawaii next chapter sooooo bring your hula skirts O3O.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"T-They just blew their boat right out of the water. They didn't even bother to take them into custody," whispered one of the Initiates.

"This works out so much better for my grand scheme," laughed Father Death.

"How?" asked Scarecrow.

"Because our operations will go unnoticed-" started Father Death.

"Because they now think we are dead," said Bloodred.

Father Death switched off the TV as the flames and smoke still rose from the wreckage. "Those six died to protect us and help the Brotherhood live on," said Father Death, "They will be remembered as martyrs for our cause and the ascension of our reign of terror."

-3 Days Later—

Tyler grasped the railing on the balcony connected to his quarters, watching the sun rise behind the Hawaiian Islands. He headed back inside and descended the small metal staircase into the living area. He collapsed on the couch and acknowledged the two Initiates entering the room, "Do you need anything Father?"

"Not at the moment," dismissed Tyler.

An Initiate entered the room from the small control room. "We will arrive in Maui in about fifteen to twenty minutes," he announced.

"Alright, thank you for telling me. Hopefully the others will wake before then," said Tyler.

The Initiate nodded and dismissed himself sliding the door shut behind him. Jessica trudged down the stairs and Sabryna and Paulina entered the living area.

"We are going to dock in Maui soon," announced Tyler.

"Yes! I'm going to hit the beach," said Jessica.

"Now isn't the time for relaxing," said Tyler, "We have a meeting to attend in Maui. We can come back another time for a vacation.

"Ok," said Jessica.

Tyler glanced out the viewport and noticed the marina draw closer. The boat pulled up to the docks. Tyler headed out onto the exterior decks and Tyler jumped onto the dock with the other two. The initiates docked the yacht and walked down the loading ramp.

"Master, the meeting is at the Atlantean Hotel Resort in the Presidential Suite," said an Initiate.

"There's also the limo waiting up at the top of the marina. I asked for one to pick us up and drive us to the hotel and around Maui," said an Initiate.

"Good," said Tyler. He walked up the concrete steps to the street above and found a medium-sized limousine waiting.

"I could get to like this," said Sabryna.

The driver got out and opened a door to let them all in, "Good morning sir, I will be your personal transportation around Maui," said the driver. Tyler climbed in and sat on a leather L-shaped seat. Jessica climbed in after him followed by Paulina and Sabryna.

The driver closed the door after the Initiates and walked around the car to the driver's seat. The car sped off past the tropics and into the vast cityscape. Silky sand surrounded the road covered in patches of palm trees and the dark, blue ocean crashed against the beach. Tyler looked out the sunroof and saw the towering hotel draw closer.

The limo pulled into the huge parking lot and entered the roundabout by the front door. The driver stopped the car and opened the door to let them out. Tyler jumped out ad headed for the revolving, glass doors at the front entrance. He entered the lobby and in the center stood a huge fountain surrounded by broken columns and marble floors and walls all the way up to the domed city and balconies above. Tyler walked across the lobby with the others right behind and approached the elevator. He punched the button and the doors slid open. He walked into the transparent elevator and the doors snapped shut behind the Initiates. The pressed the button for the top floor and the elevator shot up at top speed.

The people in the lobby soon grew to the size of ants and the elevator slowed to a halt. The glass doors slid open and Tyler walked out onto the pentagon shaped balcony that led off to various hallways. The Initiates led the way to the Presidential suite and turned down a marble corridor and the lead one stepped forward and swiped a card into a slot on the doors. The doors swung open and Tyler walked into a room full of people.

"Greetings, gents and ladies," said Tyler. Everyone's attention slid onto the group of teenagers in the room.

"And you are?" asked a tall and gaunt man sitting in an armchair.

"Father Death," said Tyler. Jessica stepped forward, "Mother Death."

"You expect me to believe that two teenagers are the heads of the Brotherhood and the criminal masterminds behind the Californian Massacre?" asked the gaunt man. The Initiate beside Tyler glowered at the man and a glistening dagger appeared in her hand and the knife gracefully and sailed across the room and stuck an inch from his neck in the back of the chair.

"Hannah is a very loyal bodyguard and doesn't appreciate her protectorate being insulted very much as you can tell," smiled Tyler.

Tyler crossed the room and knelt down in the man's face, "I assure you very much that I _am _the real deal and I'm not here to waste your time."

The gaunt man smirked and said, "I'm glad to hear it, _my lord_."

Tyler narrowed his eyes and turned away to address the others, "If any of you have any insecurities about someone my _age _leading this crime syndicate, voice them now," he snarled. Silence filled the room and Tyler laughed curtly, "Didn't thinks so."

The doors slid open behind Tyler and he spun around at the newcomer. A tall man stood in a black suit with a pair of shades and a briefcase in hand. Tyler embraced him in a bear hug, "I'm glad you could make it Dylan."

"Of course, I could. I like this job you have for me," said Dylan. He walked over to a corner and let Tyler resume.

"Today, I gathered us all here today to initiate our course of action. Our financial advisors will fund my designs so we can get started on establishing our covert academies across the world. My associates have already purchased our base of operations, we have an armada of yachts to travel the world and spread the Brotherhood. We also purchased a massive mega yacht to serve as the head of this fleet. Dylan has designed the security systems on every ship and designed several new technologies for us to use. He will accompany me, Mother Death, and a group of initiates and others on the mega yacht," said Tyler.

"Bloodred and Scarecrow will each take a yacht to different parts of the world and recruit more to our cause," said Tyler.

"I like that idea," said Sabryna.

"Amen to that," said Paulina.

"So let us part ways and wait until I send your group messages to start the killings in your region," said Tyler, "the authorities can try to catch us, but more will just rise up."

Tyler turned and left with Dylan, Jonathon, Sabryna, Jessica, Hannah and the other two Initiates following him. He headed back to the elevator and it launched back down to the lobby. Tyler hurried across the lobby and out the doors to the limo.

The driver was already waiting with the door to the limo open and they all climbed inside. The driver closed the limo door again and got into the front of the car before heading down the beach to the marina. The limo tore across the small piles of sand and stopped before the stairs to the marina. Tyler opened the door to look straight ahead at a massive pearl white mega yacht docked in the marina. Bloodred and Scarecrow said their goodbyes and headed for their yachts with their assigned groups.

Tyler boarded the mega yacht before entering the interior. "It's huge," whispered Jessica. Tyler marveled at the grandeur of the main area. Couches and tables spanned the room with TVs all around and a coffee table here and there. In the back a bar with stools lined the wall, and several Initiates sat around in the stools. Tyler collapsed on a leather sectional and switched on the TV. He watched the other two yachts break off from his and sail away and disappear further away on the horizon.

**A/N: Omg I'm so surprised my first chap without violence, oh wait no…Hannah threw a knife at someone so I suppose that counts :P love you guys and your reviews. I will try to get the last chap in soon. Btw it will contain major spoilers towards the sequel hope you love it and fav, review, you know the drill. Bye! Have a good day until Father Death comes your way.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**A/N: This is it, the final chapter and finale to beginning of my Scream miniseries. Enjoy ^_^!**

-Tokyo, Japan—

The mega yacht sped through the calm, salty waters of Tokyo Bay. Tyler stood on the deck scanning the bright lights spanning the nighttime cityscape. The yacht sailed into the Tokyo Docks and pulled into dry dock. Tyler turned and regarded the ten standing before him, "We have arrived in Tokyo as you can tell. Do nothing to attract unwanted attention and stick close together. Just follow my lead and we will be fine." Tyler dismissed them and walked down the starboard side of the ship flanked by Hannah and three other men garbed in black.

He stepped down the docking ramp and leapt onto the cement pathway. Several boats pulled into the port passing I and out of his view at all times. He passed by a narrow strip of dock in between two sailboats and a small group of four silhouetted men stood leaning against the hulls of the two ships. Two of the four turned to face Tyler and smirked at him through the dark and spoke to the other in their native tongue. One brave man walked towards Tyler and pulled a copper pipe from his back pocket. "You are a long way from home, American," he said in a heavy accent. Tyler disregarded him and strode forward.

The man's arrogant smile slipped off his face and he raced forward with a look of fury. He swung the pipe for the side of his head and Tyler's hand sprang forward and grasped his wrist in an iron grip. "You obviously have no idea who you are dealing with," he snarled. His friend rushed to help him but Hannah stepped out in front of him and planted a swift kick to the side of his face. Tyler twisted his wrist behind his back and he dropped the copper pipe. He shoved him forward and he stumbled and crashed hard onto the cement. Hannah slid her concealed blade out from her sleeve and flashed it at the other two starting for her and they backed away.

Tyler shook his head and planted a swift kick in the ribs to the man sprawled on the ground in a twisted heap. The man howled in pain and rolled out of harm's way. Tyler strode forward and Hannah followed. Two of the three followed and one stayed behind and tossed the man back at the two. He looked back at Tyler and he raised his clenched fist in reply. The bodyguard nodded and stepped back into the narrow strip of dock.

Tyler smiled when screams of pain and agony rose from between the two boats and continued onward. A moment later four splashes filled the night and the bodyguard returned to Tyler's side. Tyler walked down a stairway underground and stepped onto one of the train cars of the Rinkai Line. The lights flickered and the train shot forward disappearing down a dark subway tunnel.

-Moscow, Russia—

Paulina strode down the tile floor of Moscow International Airport. She stood flanked by two men their eyes concealed behind red-lensed shades and garbed in black trench coats. She strode forward and casually pushed the door open and whispered taking in her surroundings, "Дом, милый дом."(Home, sweet home.)

She flashed a smile and signaled for a taxi. She got in flanked by the two and they sped off into downtown Moscow. The car stopped before a massive hotel and Paulina got out of the car. She stared up at the top floors where the executive suites were with the breathtaking views of Moscow. She head inside and pressed the up button on the wall. The metal doors slid open and the three stepped inside and rose to the top of the hotel. "Человек, который мы собираемся встретить до сих пор неясно, где лежат его лояльность. Будьте готовы ко всему," she said to her guards. (The man we are about to meet is unsure of here his loyalties lie. Be ready for anything.)

They nodded and replied, "Как вы хотите." (As you wish.)

The doors slid open and she casually strode out and walked past the granite double doors leading into separate suites. She headed down the hall and stopped before the two men guarding the doors, "Я здесь, чтобы говорить с боссом. Позвольте мне в настоящее время," she ordered the guards. (I am here to speak with your boss. Let me in now.) They nodded quickly and swiped their cards and the doors slid open.

The room stood devoid of all furniture except a marble desk surrounded by plush, leather armchairs. The chair behind the desk pivoted towards Paulina and a man stood up garbed in a maroon dress shirt and black slacks. His hair was parted to the left side of his face lettings his bangs fall to obscure his glittering, emerald eyes. "Ну, хорошо, если это не Полина," he said. (Well, well if it isn't Paulina.

"Здравствуйте, Антон," said Paulina. (Hello, Anton.)

"И что же я должен удовольствие вашей компании?" asked Anton. (And to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?)

"Я здесь для бизнес-предложение," replied Paulina, "Я прошу вас, что вы со мной на моем journies по всему миру, и служить Братству лучше, чем из-за стола." (I'm here for a business proposal) (I ask of you that you accompany me on my journeys around the world, and serve the Brotherhood better than from behind a desk.)

"Sounds good to me," he said in a harsh accent and an evil grin.

-Venice, Italy—

Sabryna sat idly in a chair on a veranda off of her hotel street observing the busy streets below. Her phone buzzed and vibrated on the small table beside her. She snatched the phone up and a message glowed on the screen, "_Start the killings."_ She smiled and set the phone back down. She scanned the park below and noticed a couple sitting on a park bench.

"_Target acquired,"_ she thought to herself. She slid the door shut to the veranda and disappeared into the doorway of her bedroom.

The couple strode down the street and peered through the glass into shops and cafes. They stopped at a restaurant and walked inside. Sabryna sat at the table across from them watching their every movement and grasping every word of their conversation from behind a menu. The boyfriend's eyes met hers for a moment and she looked away.

The two continued on in their conversation, and she knew she had found the perfect pair of victims. By the time they were finished eating Sabryna had already paid the bill and exited the restaurant. The couple exited soon after a few minutes later and Sabryna followed down the bustling streets careful to keep her distance. She picked up her phone and typed in the numbers of the phone number she had overheard into the dial pad. The phone rang and music could be heard playing a few paces ahead.

"Hello?" asked the girlfriend.

"_Ah, American tourists, this is perfect."_

"Qual è il tuo film preferito paura?" asked Sabryna.

"I think you have the wrong number, ma'am I don't speak Italian," replied the woman.

"Then let me repeat myself in English. What's your favorite scary movie?" asked Sabryna.

"Is this some kind of joke," asked the woman, still walking forward beside her boyfriend.

"Are you afraid?" asked Sabryna.

"No, do I have a reason to be," replied the girl.

"What if I told you I want to see what your insides look like?" asked Sabryna, still using the app on her phone to alter her voice.

After a period of silence the girl spoke again with a shaky voice, "I-I-I w-would s-say y-you a-are a p-psychopath."

"Why Erica you sound quite nervous, even a little _scared_," she said.

"How do you know my name?" asked the girl clearly frightened now, "Just leave me alone asshole." She hung up out of fear and slipped the phone back into her purse. Her boyfriend watched her carefully and watched her pick up the phone again.

"What do you want from me?" she said, "I'm hanging up don't call this number again."

"If you hang up, I will slice you into bits and then skin your little boyfriend alive," snarled Sabryna.

The boyfriend snatched up the phone and screamed into it, "Who the fuck is this and what do you want?"

"This one is feisty," she replied.

"You call this number again and I swear I will find you and beat the shit out of you," roared the boyfriend.

He clicked the end call button and handed it back to her. Sabryna frowned at the two in front and followed them into their hotel. She got into the elevator with them and the elevator rose to the fifth level of the hotel. She got off on the fourth and quickly climbed the stairwell to the fifth and watched them enter their room.

She walked over to a window and kicked it open. She pulled out her two knives and scaled the wall and leapt across the gap between the ledge and the couple's balcony. The girlfriend turned and stared out the French doors onto the balcony and Sabryna slipped out of view. She slipped on her Bloodred costume and waited for the right moment. The girlfriend disappeared into the bathroom and the boyfriend answered the door and pulled in a cart with a bucket of ice and a bottle of champagne.

Bloodred opened the door silently and slipped inside before closing it without a sound. She disappeared into the dark corners of the bedroom. The boyfriend lit candles all around the room and headed over to the corner with a few. He lit a match and the flames illuminated Bloodred's mask.

The man's eyes filled with terror as the figure in the corner moved out towards him. He began to raise his voice to warn his girlfriend but a gloved hand covered his mouth.

He resisted against her grip and backed up against the wall, slamming Bloodred repeatedly into it. Bloodred grunted and pulled out her knife and stabbed him in the stomach. He groaned in sudden pain and spat blood on the hardwood floor. She kicked open the balcony door and tied him to a patio chair.

He tried to protest but she backhanded him across the face. Bloodred disappeared into the closet by the front door and the girlfriend exited the bathroom. Her nightgown billowed slightly as the wind poured in from the open French doors.

She squinted into the black but couldn't make anything out in the dark of the night. The phone began to ring and dance across the bedside table. She picked it up, and quietly answered, "H-Hello?"

"Hello, remember me?" asked Bloodred with a snarl, "Pretty scary night isn't it?"

"What do you want?" asked the girl.

"I already told you earlier today. To see what your insides look like," replied Bloodred with a vicious laugh.

"Why are you doing this to me? Why me?" asked the girl.

"You think this all about you, eh? Well maybe you should show a little concern for your boyfriend. Strange isn't it how suddenly he disappeared," said Bloodred cackling with sick laughter.

The color drained from her face as the balcony doors slammed shut and the light came on outside, shining brightly on the chair. "E-Eric," screeched the girlfriend at the motionless body tied down. She reached for the door handle.

"I wouldn't do that, you never know _who _could be out there," said Bloodred.

She put her hand down, and snapped at Bloodred, "Why can't you just leave us alone you sick piece of shit."

"Harsh words," replied Bloodred in mock pain.

"But let's get down to the point," said Bloodred, "I want to play a little game. Answer my questions right and you both live. Get one wrong and he dies, another and you die."

"F-fine I will do whatever you want," she whispered, trembling with fear.

"First question, what's the name of the killer of the Halloween franchise?" asked Bloodred.

"Michael Myers, that's an easy one," said the girl.

"This is just the warm-up," said Bloodred, "What weapon does he wield?"

"A butcher knife," she replied with ease.

"You must be a fan of horror movies if you can answer these that easily," said Bloodred.

"Nope, just watch the occasional flick," she replied.

"What is the name of the killer in Texas Chainsaw Massacre?" asked Bloodred.

"Leatherface," she replied.

"What movie is the whole ordeal based off of?" asked Bloodred.

"I-I don't know," said the girl.

"Oh come on what franchise, surely you must know," said Bloodred laughing cruelly.

"I remember the movie Stab? Is that right?" asked the girl.

"That's partially correct," said Bloodred, "That saves you but not _him_." Blood splattered the glass as metal flashed in the dark. She screamed in horror and raced for the front door. The closet door swung open and knocked her aside. Bloodred stepped out, "You shouldn't have tried to run." She raised the knife and ended the woman's screams of terror.

Bloodred dragged the body out onto the balcony and tied chains and rope around her and tossed her over the side. Her limp body flayed around and bobbed up and down like a puppet on strings. Her boyfriend soon joined her in the same fashion. Bloodred closed the blood-drenched doors behind her and vanished out of the suite.

-the next morning—

Father Death switched on the TV in the main lounge of the mega yacht. A news reporter came on in front of a hotel in what looked to be Venice. "Interpol has released some information to us, to aid in the capture of the killer. Authorities told us that both victims were American tourists visiting Venice ad last night, were brutally murdered with multiple stab wounds and cuts, presumably by a knife and then strung from their suite's balcony like puppets. The hotel's cameras suspiciously enough, did not catch anyone other than the two entering their room," said the reporter, "My condolences go to the grieving families of these two and this has been a tragic moment for Venice and the rest of the world itself."

Tyler laughed evilly, "Your work is done Bloodred. This is _just _the beginning."

**A/N: Fin! I hoped you enjoyed this fanfiction and I hope to see you all return to read the sequel. It will take some time to create so please bear with me because I'm starting several new fanfictions as well. Bye!**


End file.
